A large number of long members, e.g. wire harnesses are arranged within a motor vehicle. These wire harnesses are connected to a junction block, a relay block, a connector block, ECU BOX, a protector, etc. which serve as an electric junction box to be fixed to a body panel. For example, as seen from FIG. 4, a junction block 10 fixed to the one panel side 20a of a body panel 20 by a tightening screw (not shown) and another junction box 10 fixed to the other panel side 20b thereof are connected to each other through a wire harness 25. The wire harness 25 is arranged along a reinforcement member 21.
When the vehicle is subjected to the first dismantling (which is carried out for “recycling” of the components which can be “recycled”), with a J hook 26 hung on the wire harness 25, the J hook 26 is pulled upward from the body panel 20 to recover the junction blocks 10.
However, since the junction blocks 10 are firmly fixed using the tightening screws so that they do not fall owing to vibration during vehicle running, when the J hook 26 is pulled, the wire harness 25 may be broken or the connectors connected to the junction blocks 10 may come off. As a result, only the junction blocks may be left in the body panel 20.
When the junction blocks 10 are left, the tightening screws passed through attaching brackets 15 and 17 of each of the junction blocks 10 must be loosened using e.g. an impact wrench to detach the junction blocks in a posture having bent his knees. This increases the man-hour of separately detaching the junction blocks, thus deteriorating recovery workability.
In order to overcome such inconvenience, an attaching structure of an electric junction box capable of recovering the junction block fixed to the body panel has been proposed in JP-A-2000-350331 (pages 2-3, FIG. 3).
The proposed junction block includes a body 54 within which a fuse or relay is accommodated and an attaching bracket 50 provided on the body 54 and fixed to the body panel (FIG. 5). The attaching bracket 50 has a tongue shape. The attaching bracket 50 is formed to project from the side of the body 54 and fixed to the body panel using a tightening screw.
A breakage portion 53 is formed on the attaching bracket 50. Recesses 51 and holes 52 located on the same line L as that of the recesses 51 are formed on the breakage portion 53. The planar area of the breakage portion 53 is made smaller than that of the surrounding portion so that stress is concentrated to the breakage portion 53, thereby separating the body 54 and attaching bracket 50 from each other by external force.
In accordance with such a configuration, when external force acts on the junction block, a crack is generated in the breakage portion 53 of the attaching bracket 50. The crack is developed on the line L connecting the recesses 51 and holes 52. Thus, the body 54 can be recovered without damaging the body 54.
However, the attaching structure for the conventional electric junction box has the following problem to be solved.
When unexpected external force acts on the breakage portion 53 owing to vibration or shock during vehicle running, the breakage portion 53 may be inadvertently broken. When the breakage portion 53 is broken, the junction block comes off and dangles from the body panel. Further, a connector comes off from the junction block so that it is placed in a non-conducting state. The wire harness will be also broken. The junction block itself will collide with the body panel and will be damaged.
The present invention intends to provide an attaching structure for an electric connection block which is rupture-separated only during recovery of a junction box body without being ruptured/broken owing to vibration/shock during vehicle running to improve recovery workability and recycling property.